Mas que primos
by FlorColfer
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son primos , pero ellos desde los 7 años se gustan ¿Tendrán un final feliz? o ¿Serán separados por que son familia?
1. Capitulo1

(P.O.V.S blaine)

Hoy me levante temprano 7:30 de la ma ana para ir a correr por el vecindario . Llegue a mi casa a las 8:15 me fui al gimnacio a las 8:39 . Vine a mi casa transpirado y cansado.

- MAM ?! PAP !? ESTAN AQUI?! - No escuche ningun ruido - Uff , otro dia solo - dije . Corri a mi habitacion , Prepare la ducha Me desnude y me meti al ba o . Mi madre me habia dicho algo respecto a mi primo . Mi primo se llama Kurt hummel , tiene una cara muy de ni o inocente . Nariz repingada , ojos celestes con verde , y un lindo y liso pelo casta o. Me gusta desde que tengo 8 A os . El gustaba de mi y entonces tuvimos un noviazgo ... infantil? . Cada vez que lo recordamos nos reimos demaciado . Hace 2 a os y medio que no nos vemos . Cuando lo vi recuerdo que estaba siendo el mismo ni o inocente que era . Apague la ducha y me elegi la ropa . Chaqueta de cuero Camisa con cuello V pantalones negros y botas , Me deje los rizos al aire , era costumbre ya . Baje a la cocina y encontre a mis padres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro . Agarre una manzana y la mordisquie un rato . Mis padres sabian que yo era gay , A mi madre no le importo , Mi padre solo cree que es una fase y despues me volvere Heterosexual ,pero no es asi...

- Por que esas caras sonrientes? - Dije tirando la manzana a la basura mirandolos confundidos . Ellos se miraron.

- Hoy viene Kurt , blaine . Lo olvidaste ya? - Me dijo mi madre sentandose en la silla de la cocina .

- Oh , no me dijiste ... - Le dije confundido y sorprendido . Se que mi madre me habia dicho algo de Kurt pero no sabria que vendria.

- blaine! Te lo he dicho toda esta semana , que vallas preparando la cama de Cooper - Dijo mi madre fingiendo molestia . Cooper como olvidarlo mi maravilloso hermano heterosexual segun mi padre Era el mejor.

- Y blaine , vendra con Rach y pasara la noche aqui con ella . Tienes una oportunidad muchacho. - Dijo mi padre . yo lo mire sin decir ninguna palabra . Subi las escaleras arme la cama de Coop . y me tire en mi cama decidido de no ir a la escuela , Pero queria estar con Puck , Santana y Quinn . Haci que me arregle el cabello un poco . Agarre mi telefono , mi mochila y baje las escaleras - Adios! - les dije a mis padres . Ellos gritaron Adios , Fui a mi moto me subi y fui directo a la escuela . Entre a la escuela y estaban , Puck y Quinn apoyados en mi casillero . - Hey y santy ? - Dije mirandolos . Ellos se miraron y me dijieron

- Con britt en la practica de las cherioos , tu por que llegas asi de feliz? - Dijo Quinn apagando su cigarillo al igual que Puck . Yo me concentre en que hacer hoy para sorprender a Kurt ... y a rachel

- Hombre , por que no bajas de la luna y nos dices de una vez - Dijo simpatico Puck mirandome intrigado . Mi mejor amigo Noah puckerman y mi querida Quinn y mi Santana es una perra , pero es mi perra.

-Oh , es que viene mi primo ... Kurt y Rachel , se acuerdan de Kurt y Rachel? - Dije mirandolos . Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa suave . Cansados de escuchar la misma historia repetidamente . Rachel la o a esa. - Bueno , el vendra a mi casa con una amiga , ya que el vive en Los angeles y tiene que venir aqui por que sus padres se van de viaje a D.C - Dije mirandolos.

- entraras con el al ba o cuando no pueda dormir , blainers? - Dijo picarona Quinn haciendome sonrojar , Ellos saben lo que paso la ultima vez.

-Flashback-

-Hey kurt , no puedes dormir? - Dije entrando al ba o con el . El me miro y me dijo

-No , y tu? - Dijo mirandose al espejo sonriendo le pronuncie un no . Me acerque por atras cerre la puerta del ba o y puse mis manos en su cintura el poso sus manos sobre mis manos y nos miramos en el espejo. Se dio vuelta poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello . Miro mis ojos , Humedesimos nuestros labios y nos miramos . Me acerque y lo bese , el correspondio al beso y abrio la boca para dejar que entre mi lengua en su boca asi juega con la mia Mordi su labio inferior y el Jadeo . Lo alze y el puso sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y lo apoye en el lavavo mientras desabotonaba su camisa y el bajaba mi pijama . El vio mi ereccion y se puso de rodillas , Yo lo mire sorprendido - N-no lo hare si es que lo piensas - me bajo el calson y miro mi ereccion el se sonrojo . Agarro mi pene entre sus manos y hizo movimientos lentos .

-Ahh k-kurt - dije entrecortadamente por mis gemidos . El acelero su mano - AH , Kurt! - Dije casi gritando . El doblo la mu eca y yo gru i . El sonrio , empezo a moverla mas rapido - K-kurt , v-voy a ... v-venirm-me . - Dije . Cuando me vine grite intente callarme pero ya era demasiado tarde Mis padres estaban en mi Habitacion preocupados por el grito que habia pegado y Kurt con semen por toda su cara paso la lengua por su labios y sonrio . cuando lo hiba a levantar mis padres tocaron la puerta

- kurt? blaine? estan ahi? - decia mi madre tocando la puerta.

- Salgan de ahi muchachos! - decia mi padre golpeando la puerta con su pu o.

- Kurtie , haz silencio por favor - dije susurandole a kurt secandole la cara el me sonrio. Cuando ya kurt estaba listo se puso su camisa y yo mi pantalon - Salimos? - dije y el asintio.

- Kurt! blaine! , que ha pasado! - Dijo mi madre preocupada.  
-Oh em... - dije mirando a kurt que tenia la cara un poco mojada . el me miro ami con ojos diciendome ' inventa algo tu!' y yo le hice una mueca y Kurt bufo.

-Blaine me ayudo a lavarme la cara por que estaba llorando - dijo fingiendo tristesa kurt .

- oowwn , cari o . Por que llorabas? - decime mi madre abrazandolo por los hombros

- Es que extra o a mis padres , Tia. - dijo Kurt . el bostezo y se froto los ojos .

-Los dejare dormir , adios ni os que descansen! - dijo mi madre dandonos un beso de buenas noches . Kurt me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Casi mas nos matan! - Dijo kurt sonrojandose

-Fue tu culpa! - dije mirandolo .

- Mi culpa?! Enserio? - dijo susurrando .

- Si , tu culpa por ser tan sexy - dije , El se sonrojo peor y me rei , El me pego en el hombro .

-vete al carajo , anderson . - Dijo acostandose en la cama de Coop .

- Con mucho gusto. - Dije acostandome yo tambien -

- Ah y blaine... - dijo sonrojandose un poco.

-Que?- dije mirandolo .

- Sabes bien - me dijo , yo lo mire y me eche a reir y el se sonrojo peor y se escondio bajo las sabanas.

-Fin del flashback-

- Fuimos unos pervertidos y casi nos cachan nuestros padres - dije mirandolos como se carcajeaban - Entraran a clases? - dije y ellos negaron - donde iran? - dije

- Abajo de las escaleras - me dijo Puck abrazando a Quinn por los hombros.

-Vere a santana y a britt entrenar.- dijo quinn - tu entraras a clases? - me dijo yo negue .- entonces vamos- me dijo Quinn agarrandome de la mano.

(P.O.V.S kurt)

Me desperte a las 5:00 am con Rach . Entre primero al ba o , Me lave los dientes ,la cara y me desnude y me meti a la ducha . Sali 5:27 ,me cambie me puse una camisa gris un saco negro y pantalon apretado negro y zapatos. hice mi ritual de humectacion . cuando vi eran las 5:48 . Rach ya estaba lista , Nuestro vuelo a Lima salia a las 9:30 . Me peine y deje mi mechon rubio en frente me puse cacao . Rach hiba muy guapa

-Hey rach , estas muy guapa .- Le dije mirandola de arriba abajo dandole la vuelta . Ella solto una carcajada

-Tu tambien kurtie .- Dijo mirandome de arriba abajo - Seguro volveras a seducir a Blaine - Yo la mire sonriendo y solto una carcajada - No lo provoques o sucedera lo del ba o - me dice Rach , si . Ella tambien sabia esa historia y se rio hasta que le dolia la pansa.

-Oh , tendre cuidado . - Dije llendo a mi cuarto para agarrar nuestras maletas llevandolas al living. eran las 6:20 son 2 horas de viaje - Vamos rach? - me puse perfume rapido agarre mis anteojos ella hizo lo mismo . paramos un taxi y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a las 8:45 . Agarramos nuestras maletas , entramos y nos sentamos nos quedamos usando el celular habisandoles a mis tios que en 5 horas estaria ahi y me dijieron que me vendrian a Buscar.

- Kurt , tienes tu cargador en tu bolso? dinero? tienes todo preparado? - Me decia rach preocupada . Todos los viajes se ponia preocupada .

-Rach - dije y ella seguia diciendo 'y si no traje la ropa apropiada' - Rach - ella seguia 'y si no traje los maquillajes?' - RACH! - dije gritando . Ella se quedo quieta y me miro y toda la gente estaba mirandome - Solo ... solo calmate , tengo todo aqui. - dije mirandola . Ella solo asintio. Eran las 9:15 esperamos un rato hasta que sono

*VUELO A LIMA OHIO DE 9:30 *

Arrastramos nuestras maletas a la entrada y le dimos nuestros pasaportes los ficho los confirmo y subimos al avion .

- Ahi estoy nerviosa kurtie - decia Rachel golpeando sus tacos al piso.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa , vinimos hace 2 a os y medio... - le dije para no admitir que yo tambien estaba nervioso .- tienes sue o? - le dije acomodandome bien en el asiento , ella asintio - duerme... - dije suavemente. y ahi nos dormimos juntos .  
A las 1:08 de la tarde una azafata nos desperto diciendo que llegamos a Lima . salimos afuera y vi a mis tios esperandonos en la puerta - tios! - Dije abrazandolos , me abrazaron fuertemente - tanto tiempo! tia estan mas guapa que antes! - dije mirandola ella me sonrio entre dientes - y tu tio sigues serio como siempre - el se rio un poco Agarre a Rach de la mano y les dije - Recuerdan a Rachel , verdad? - le dije y me asintieron y la saludaron

-Kurtie , tu si que cambiaste . estan guapeton! - me decia tia Marie . yo solte una carcajada . Despues miro a Rachel - y tu recuerdo que te vestias como bibliotecaria ahora estas mas sexy - Ella me miro y se rio - Como crecieron , Blainers sigue petisito con su pelo de algodon de azucar - Nos reimos - Bueno , nos vamos? Nicholas! subete al auto , nos vamos - Le grito Marie que estaba hablando con su amigo del aeropuerto. Subimos nuestras maletas atras y subimos al auto . l

Llegamos a su casa a las a las 15:42 entramos y Avisamos que hibamos a ir al cuarto

- Rach , tu donde te quedas? - le dije . Ella me dijo

- En lo de mi prima . Brittany , la recuerdas? - me dijo yo empeze a recordar - la que te dice Unicornio rosa y delfin - y yo asenti riendome .

-Pero ... estaras bien? - le dije ella asintio - Cuando iras? - le dije.

-Cuando venga blainers , asi lo saludo y asi no te aburres - yo asenti - Cuanto nos quedaremos por lima? -

- 5 Meses , por que? - le dije

-Quiero recorer otra vez todo lima - dijo rach . En eso se me dio por ir a ver al Sr. shue a McKinley

-Rach , vamos a McKinley? - Le dije sonriendo . Ella me miro confundida - Para saludar a Sr. shue.

- ! hace cuanto no lo vemos , vamos si es que quieres...- dijo poniendose su saco de nuevo . Bajamos la escalera avisamos a mis tios que nos hibamos a McKinley

*Entramos a McKinley*

-Uff , se me hace cada vez mas grande esta escuela . - dice Rach . - Vamos al entrenamiento de las cherioos

-Estara Sue ... - dije .

-Iremos a saludarla - Dijo rach

Nos dirijimos hacia el campo de futbol y alli vi a una chica de pelo rosa vestida de negro y otro chico con un mohicano y uno de pelo de medusa . Los encontre muy conocidos . Pasamos por ahi y Blaine me vio y me sonrio . Seguro no se dio cuenta de quien soy .


	2. Capitulo2

Hooooooola , muchas personas no andan comentando mi fic:c Pero aca les traigo otro cap , espero que les guste :D

-Va a ver Faberry y Brittana.

Ahora si , gracias por leer .

* * *

(P.O.V.S blaine)

Vi pasar a alguien muy guapo frente ami era un angel ojos azules camisa blanca , pa uelo alrededor de su cuello chaleco negro y pantalones negros ajustados y zapatos . El me sonrio hiba con una chica con las manos entrelazadas supongo que era la novia se hiban para el entrenamiento de las cherioos

- Hey chicos , me acompañan a ver a las Cherioos. - Les dije mientras me paraba ellos me miraron

- Para que? estoy comoda blaine! - decia Quinn con el cigarrillo en la boca Puck estaba distraido

- Puck! - dije gritando el se sorprendio y me miro con miedo

- Que mierda quieres anderson!? - Dijo sorprendido

-Quiero que me acompa en al entrenamiento de las Cherioos. - Dije

-Ok vamos asi dejas de molestar , hobbit - Me dijo Quinn levantandose con Puck

Fuimos por todo el campo buscando a las cherioos ahi estaban . Me acerque a Brittany

- Hey unicornio - me decia brittany divertida

-Hola ... No viste a un chico alto con una chica? - le dije

-Ah si , estan con la entrenadora . Por que te gusta mi unicornio? - Me decia yo la mire

-Lo conoces? - le dije

-Claro que si , es el mejor amigo de mi prima! - me decia brittany agitada

- Gracias brittany! - le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui donde estaban Quinn y puck esperandome.

-Hey , vamos con la entrenadora. - dije

-Espera blaine , que quieres que veamos? - Me decia Quinn

-A-a un chico ... - Dije . Quinn miro a Puck con una sonrisa picarona y se quedaron callados

Estubimos recorriendo todo y en una esquina vimos a la Coach y el chico y la chica.

-Ahi estan ... - dije para mis dentros.

Me acerque a ellos y cuando yo le hiba a tocar el hombro el se dio vuelta

-Hey!- Me abrazo por el cuello yo quede confundido - Despues hablamos estoy ocupado ahora , nos vemos en casa - el me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue con la muchacha . Yo quede estupefacto

-Que mierda fue eso?- Me decia Quinn sorprendida

-No lose ... - Le dije

(P.O.V.S kurt)

Blaine estaba mas maduro , mas guapo y sexy... Quien eran esa chica? la novia? Creo que si .

-Wow! blaine esta guapisimo! - Me decia emocionada Rach.

- Si , pero es mio . - Dije mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados

-Okay primo protector - Me decia rach

Recorrimos todo el pasillo hasta encontrar el club de coro . Ahi estaba el profesor Shue. Tocamos la puerta

-Hola , interrumpimos algo? - Decia rachel

-Rachel? Kurt? chicos! - Dijo Shue abrazandonos mientras los demas quedaban confundidos

-Como ha estado ? - Dije separandome

-Muy bien por suerte , ustedes? -

-Yo bien , ma ana hablaremos con Figgins para ponernos aqui nuevamente - Dije . Rachel me miro sonriendo y despues a Will

Shue miro a los chicos y se rió un poco - Chicos , ellos son del anterior año Los primeros que estuvieron en Glee , Kurt y rachel - Decía nombrándonos . - Siéntense - nos dijo . Nosotros fuimos a sentarnos y saludar a todos.

-Hey bebe , cuantos años tienes?- Me decía un chico con pelo lacio para costado ojos celestes y Alto , Muy guapo.

-17 , tu como te llamas?- Dije

-Em kurt , disculpen pero quiero ir al baño me esperas aquí? - Me dijo rachel.

-Claro - dije vi como caminaba con una chica asiatica - Bueno ahora dime.- le dije

-Me llamo Thomas Looper - Me decia mirandome con sus ojos celestes penetrantes.

-Tu edad? - Dije

-16 - Yo alze las cejas . El rio -Tienes 17 gran diferencia no es , bebe- Me dijo

-Okay , claro. - Dije restandole importancia.

-Eres lindo , como es tu apellido? - me decia

-Hummel - Dije

-Hummel , bastante sexy - yo me sonroje un poco

-Vete al carajo , Looper. - dije y me pare de la silla para ir a presentarme con otros

Justo cuando me levante venia Rachel con la chica asiatica

-Hey kurt , te quiero presentar a alguien - yo sonrei. - Ella es tina , tina el es kurt -

-Un placer tina - Dije mirandola estrechandole la mano.

-I-igualmente - Decia

-Cuanto tienes? - Dije

-16 - Dijo sonriendome - t-tu? -

-17 - dije . - Bueno , rach . Creo que me voy para la casa . tu te quedas? - Dije

-Umm , no lo se.

-D-disculpen me llamas p-por telefono - Decia tina retirandose.

-Estoy muy cansado , vamos haci compramos helado y pochoclos y miramos peliculas - dije yo emocionado

-Okey , okey. - decia rachel sonriendo. nos acercamos a Will - Bueno , profesor nos vamos , nos veremos unos de estos dias .- dijo saludandolo . Le di un beso en la mejilla y Nos despedimos de todos del coro.

Llegamos a la casa despues comprar helado , Habiamos que habiamos llegado nos fuimos al cuarto de blaine pusimos la pelicula y despues a las 07:45 bajamos por que a las 8:15 se tenia que ir Rach Nos quedamos charlando con mis tios y tocaron la puerta . mi tia les fue a abrir y estabamos de espalda con Rach Me di la vuelta y ahi estaba Blaine con la boca abierta

- Kurt?!- Dijo emocionado

- Blaine! - Dije corriendo a abrazarlo , Lo abraze por el cuello y el rodeo mi cintura


	3. Capitulo3

**Hoooola , estoy castigada y creo que mucho no voy a actualizar seguido pero voy a tratar.**

**Gracias a los que leen este fic .**

**Kurt:17**

**Blaine: 16 y medio . No , blaine no es BadBoy.**

* * *

-¿¡Kurt?! - Dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido . Estaba muy guapo

-¡Oh blaine! - Dijo tirándose arriba para abrazarlo por los hombros . Blaine rodeo su cintura y lo apretó fuerte rompieron el abrazo y Kurt escondió su rostro en el cuello y olio su aroma

Blaine abrió los ojos y vio a Rachel sonriendo Que recién entraba a la casa nuevamente y cuando aparto la mirada un segundo La sonrisa de rachel desapareció cuando miro a Quinn . A la pelo rosado se le aguaron los ojos y Puck la abrazo por los hombros Rachel bajo la mirada un poco aguada. Kurt rompió el abrazo y lo miro.

-Estas mas guapo y muy maduro - Dijo kurt examinándolo con la mirada . Blaine le sonrió

-Tu estas muy ... desarrollado . Antes eras un pinguino bebe ahora estas muy Sexy - Dijo Blaine mirándolo . Kurt se sonrojo y bajo la mirada , cuando volvió a subirla estaban Puck y Quinn sonriendo el se acerco a ellos para abrazarlos . Eran muy buenos amigos

-¡Como te he extrañado niño! - Dijo puck abrazándolo y soltaron el abrazo y Puck lo miro - Ah , pero ya no eres ningún niño - Dijo y kurt soltó una carcajada . Rachel estaba mirando su celular mensajeandose con sus padres si había llegado bien. Pronto estaba Blaine ahí hablando con Puck , Quinn y kurt . Rachel sintió como entrelazaban unas manos

-Se acuerdan de Rachel? - Dijo kurt . Blaine se acerco.

-Hola enana cuanto tiempo .- Dijo blaine sonriendo abrazándola

-¡te he extrañado! - Decia rachel abrazándolo . Se acerco al oído de Blaine y susurro - Esa es Quinn? - dijo y blaine asintió - Puck? - El asintió . Kurt los miraba sospechosamente - Los voy a saludar . - decía mientras soltaba al morocho e iva hasta donde estaban Puck y Quinn . Blaine se fue con Kurt a charlar.

-Hey puck - Dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y este la abrazaba fuertemente

-Hola hobbit - Decia puck riendo soltándola del abrazo

-H-hola Quinn - Dijo rachel mirándola . Ella sonrió y la abrazo . Rachel suspiro en su hombro .

-Te extrañe - Dijo susurrándole . Se separaron y a las dos muchachas se le aguaron los ojos . Puck se sintió incomodo.

-Em ... Me voy con Kurt y Blaine . Nos vemos Rach - Dijo Puck abrazándola y luego se fue .

-Lo siento . - Dijo Quinn .

-No , no te disculpes . Fue por nuestro bien , Ojala podamos intentarlo de nuevo. - Decía con lagrimas en los ojos Rachel

-Te-te ves muy bien , Los años te mejoraron . - Dijo Quinn mirándola ella sonrió y se sonrojo .

-tu te ves muy sexy - Dijo Rachel mordiéndose el labio . Quinn vestía de medias finas negras rotas botas y un corpiño con tachas puntiagudas e una campera de cuero con tachas cuadradas y el pelo rosa con mechas verdes . Quinn la miro sonriendo.  
Se quedaron minutos en silencio , Hasta que Quinn hablo

-Me tengo que ir ya es tarde - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza un poco - Ire a saludar a los chicos y después me voy - Dijo yendo para el lado de los chicos.

-Blaine , me voy ¿Te quedas Puck? -Dijo atrayendo la atención de Puck que estaba charlando animadamente con Kurt riendo

-No , me tengo que ir yo también . - Dijo - Cuando volverás a la escuela? - Le pregunto a Kurt.

-Mañana iré a averiguar - Dijo Kurt mirando rápidamente a su primo quien lo miraba embobado

-Okey , hasta luego - Dijo puck saludando a Blaine con un golpe en la espalda y a Kurt con Un abrazo Quinn hizo lo mismo Puck saludo a rachel con un abrazo y espero a Quinn afuera .

-Hasta mañana - Dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios . Ella se sonrojo y le sonrió

-Hasta mañana - Dijo mirándola . Quinn sonrió y se fue con Puck cruzando la puerta .

-Hey rachel , te quedaras a cenar? - Dijo blaine agarrando a Kurt por la cintura y el lo agarro por los hombros

-Oh no , gracias ya me tengo que ir yo también . Así que me iré buscar las maletas .- Dijo rachel abandonando la habitación dejando a Kurt y Blaine solos.

-Tienes novio? - dijo Blaine

-Si , esta en los angeles pero es una relación abierta - Dijo kurt agarrándose del cuello de Blaine mientras el morocho lo agarraba de la cintura. - tu? - dijo a centímetros de su boca.

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado - dijo blaine susurrándole cerca de los labios. Acercando sus bocas para besarse los interrumpieron .

-Mal momento? - Dijo rachel bajando las maletas desde las escaleras sonriendo. Blaine y Kurt se separaron como si estuvieran de fuego

-Oh no claro que no - dijo blaine

-Te ayudo con las maletas?- Decía kurt sonrojado

* * *

**Rachel interrumpiendo los besos Klaine desde tiempos inmemorables .**

**_Espero que este cap le haya gustado . Hasta la proxima..._**


	4. Capitulo4

Hoooooola , ya sal de mi castigo :D . Voy a tratar de actualizar los Miercoles y Jueves . Y me preguntaron por facebook que famoso era Thomas Looper y no es un famoso . ac les dejo la foto.

. . / hphotos-ak-frc1/ 486817 _ 409347572505543 _ 140157654_ (Borren los espacios.)

Para mi esta guapo :D , Hoy es viernes estaba aburrida y tenia ganas de escribir.

ESTE CAP TIENE UN POCO DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL .

Graaaaaacias por leer :))

* * *

-Hola Blaine , a que quieres jugar hoy? - Decía Kurt gateando provocativamente con una bata hacia blaine

-Uh ... nada supongo.. - Dijo nervioso Blaine mirando hacia todos lados

-Pues yo tengo ganas de jugar mucho - Dijo kurt tocando el miembro de blaine encima de la ropa

-Ahhh k-kurt - dijo blaine mientras cerraba poco a poco los ojos . Blaine sintió como le bajaban la cremallera y sacaban su miembro

-Oh , si eres muy grande Blaine podremos jugar un rato mas - dijo kurt mientras se metía en la boca el miembro medio duro de Blaine .

-AH KURT! - dijo blaine mientras agarraba de los cabellos a kurt . El miembro de Blaine se hacia mas grande en la boca de Kurt . Kurt empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras Blaine gemía cada vez que su miembro tocaba la parte trasera de la garganta de Kurt . Pronto sintió como un cosquilleo en el estomago y ah reacciono , estaba a punto de venirse. -Kurt me ven-vengo sal kurt me vengo - Kurt raspo suavemente con sus dientes el miembro de Blaine mientras lo sacaba de la boca y lo bombeaba furiosamente - Ahh kurt sssii me vengo - Kurt a esta palabra abrió la boca y cerro los ojos y Blaine acabo en la boca de Kurt.

-Mmmm , sabes muy bien como antes . - Dijo kurt sacándose poco a poco la bata viendo la piel blanca de la clavícula

RRRRRINGGG

RRRINGGGG

-Mierda! .- Dijo Blaine despertándose sobresaltado y mirando el gran problema que tenia entre las piernas - ufff , maldito kurt - dijo agarrando su erección y bombeandola suavemente .

-Blaine ya estas pre... - Kurt paro de hablar cuando vio a su primo masturbándose su cara se volvió roja y cerro la puerta - Lo siento lo siento lo siento - dijo bajando por las escaleras arrepentido. Blaine se quedo como una estatua y con la erección en la mano . Se levanto y se dio una ducha con agua fría tranquilizandose salio de su cuarto cambiado y con los risos al aire.

-Hola cariño , quieres wafles?- Dijo la madre de Blaine el morocho asintió mirando a Kurt que el castaño estaba mirando la mesa .

-hey kurt - dijo susurrándole . El castaño lo miro sonrojado y se levanto de la mesa y se fue al living de la casa .

-toma tus wafles , bebe - dijo la madre de blaine .

-Gracias mama . - Dijo y se llevo un wafle a la boca . Justo le llego un mensaje era de Santana.

**"Hey hobbit , cuando me dirías que tu primo estaba aquí en Ohio? -S"**

**"Cuando se me pegue la maldita gana , ahora déjame comer en paz en la escuela hablamos -B"**

**"Oh no muchachito claro que no , te sigue gustando picaron? e.e -S"**

**"Claro que no y lo sabes . Todavía tienes el crush por Rach? :BB -B"**

**"Sabes que amo a britt , aparte es la prima estúpido -S"**

**"Ok ... Me esperas en la esquina? -B"**

**"Como siempre hobbit -S"**

Blaine termino de comer y fue a buscar su mochila y su campera de cuero .

-Kurt , vas a la escuela? - Dijo blaine

-Uh ... Creo que voy mas tarde a ver si puedo quedar ahí - Dijo kurt mirándolo de arriba abajo - Te ves bien . - dijo sonrojado.

-Gracias igual tu . - dijo blaine abriendo la puerta - Adiós mama! - Dijo . escuchando como su madre lo saluda . Fue caminando hasta que se encontró con un Chico alto con un jopo y ojos verdes .

-Hola , te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo el castaño.

-Claro que si - Dijo Blaine mirando a santana que estaba en la esquina mirando como venia hacia el y el otro chico.

-Sabes soy nuevo aquí y encuentro la casa de la Familia Anderson . - Dijo el castaño.

- uuh ... Es mi casa , Tu quien eres? - Dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo .

-Sebastian Smithe novio de Kurt . - Dijo Sebastian - Tu?-

* * *

Llore de ira al final de glee! xcc Matare al pelon ese .

Gracias por leer y nos leemos el otro miercoles :))


	5. Capitulo5

**Hola:) Actualizoooo ahora , como están? espero que bien;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

-El primo de k-kurt...-Dijo Blaine sospechosamente-Para que quieres mi postal?

-Para ir a ver a Kurt!. No lo veo hace semanas y ya lo extraño-Dijo sebastian

-Bueno bueno bueno, espero que no lo vallas a violar o hacer otra cosa asquerosa-Dijo santana-POR QUE TE MATAMOS-Dijieron Blaine y santana al mismo tiempo. Sebastian asintió y Blaine le dijo hasta donde quedaba la casa.

* * *

-Quien?-Dijo Kurt yendo hasta la puerta.

-Sebastian!-Dijo el castaño. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la puerta.

-Que haces aquí?-Dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Vi-vine a verte! ¿Esta mal?-Dijo sebastian.

-¡No,no,no!-Dijo Kurt -Pasa-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para entrar a Sebastian. Cerro la puerta y se fueron al comedor mientras Sebastian se humedeció los la labios y le miraba el trasero **"no puedo esperar hasta follármelo" **

-Hey sebastian!-Dijo Kurt sacándolo de su pensamiento.

-QUE?!-Dijo sobresaltado.

-Woa, cálmate. Te pregunte si querías algo para tomar-Dijo Kurt

-Lo unico que quiero tomar, es a ti Kurt , quiero tomarte...-Dijo Sebastian agarrando a Kurt por la cintura pegándolo a la heladera besando su cuello.

-N-no, Sebastian...-Decía Kurt entrecortadamente mientras Sebastian le desabrochaba la camisa-Sebastian, para!-Dijo kurt. El castaño se desabrochaba el pantalón-SEBASTIAN PARA DE UNA VEZ!-Dijo Kurt , Sebastian retrocedió.

-Acaso no me quieres?-Decía molesto.

-Te quiero, pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así-Decía kurt abrochándose la camisa de nuevo.

-Que primera vez,Kurt? Si tu debes ser mas pu-Kurt le dio una cachetada.

-Vete de mi casa, Ahora!-Dijo Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya veras, maldita zorra sucia!-Dijo sebastian agarrándose la mejilla y yendo hacia la puerta.

**"Ven a la casa ahora, por favor...-K"**

**"Paso algo malo?-R"**

**"Si... te necesito-K"**

**"En 10 estoy ahí-R"**

**"Gracias-K"**

Rachel entro a la casa y vio a Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que paso, kurt?-Dijo frotándole la espalda suavemente.

-Se-sebastian-Dijo temblando.

-Sebastian?!-Dijo y Kurt asintió.

-Si...vino hasta aquí y Quiso que tengamos relaciones y le dije qu-que no y me dijo "Maldita zorra sucia" y "puta"-Dijo mirándola.

-Tu que hiciste?-Dijo Rachel furiosa.

-Le pegue una cachetada...-Dijo kurt

-No te hizo nada?-Dijo rachel y kurt negó.

-Solo, me estaba sacando la camisa-Dijo kurt.

-Bueno, kurtie ya pasara-Dijo-Vamos al instituto? tenemos que ir a anotarnos

-Claro-Dijo kurt sonriendo.

* * *

**-**Y entonces, le di con mi rayo lazer en la cara!-Decia Sam.

-Que mierda te pasa? andas rayado o que?-Dijo santana entrando con Blaine al Glee club.

-Bueno, se enfermo y tendremos que dirigir nosotros-Dijo Tina.

-Vamos a cantar las canciones que el nunca nos dejo-Dijo Puck.

-Como cuales, puck?-Dijo Tina.

-Discúlpenme, pero falta 1 Maldita semana para las regionales y nosotros cantaremos canciones que nunca nos dejo? vamos a elegir canciones para cantar en las regionales y hacer la coreografía, déjense de estupideces-Dijo santana

-Santana tiene razón, chicos-Dijo Tina.

-Como cuales canciones sugieres, santana?-Dijo Sam.

-Fix A Heart de Demi lovato-Dijo Artie.

-She wolf de David Guetta-Decia Puck con chocolates en la boca.

-Gagnam Style-Dijo Tina , todos asintieron-Entonces esas serán las canciones!

* * *

Entraron al instituto y fueron al director Figgins.

-Nos podemos cambiar a esta escuela?-Dijo Rachel.

-Poder pueden, tienen el pase y sus documentos?- Los dos asintieron-Entonces si, Bienvenidos-

-¡Gracias!-Dijeron los dos. Salieron de la oficina y se encontraron con Sue.

-Vaya vaya vaya , a quien tenemos aquí? A la Hobbit y a Porcelana-Dijo Sue. Rachel bufo

-Hola, Entrenadora. Hace 2 años que no nos vemos y todavía con el mismo traje?-Dijo Rachel. Sue la fulmino.

-Jaja simpática como todos los años, hobbit!-decía sue -Y tu porcelana?

-Yo que?-

-Te uniras al Glee club?-

-Si , nos dirigíamos allá-Dijo sonriendo.

-No te quieres unir a las Cherioos?-Dijo Sue.

-Claro que si, entrenadora!-Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Bueno, pasa por mi oficina después y te doy el traje-Dijo Sue yéndose.

-Vamos?-Dijo rachel.

-Claro-Dijo.

* * *

Entraron a la sala del Glee club y estaban todos sentados en una ronda.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Rachel atrayendo la atención del grupo.

-¡Hola!-Dijeron todos. Blaine se paro y le tendio la mano a Kurt.

-Me siento?-Dijo Kurt.

-Siéntate en mis piernas-Dijo Blaine sentándose palmeando sus piernas a Kurt.

-Hey, Cariño!-Dijo Thomas. Blaine miro molesto a Kurt.

-Hola, thomas-Dijo sentandose en las piernas de Blaine.

-Ustedes son novios?-Dijo Artie.

-Que? Claro que no... Somos primos-Dijo Kurt.

-Eres muy lindo y adorable ¿Como te llamas?-Dijo artie

-Gracias, Me llamo Kurt , tu?-Dijo el castaño.

-Artie, realmente eres muy bello-Dijo artie y el castaño se sonrojo.

-Ya basta-Dijo Blaine pasando su brazo por la cintura de kurt protectoramente.

-Hasta luego, kurt-Dijo Artie.

* * *

**dfdsfadlks, No supero como a Darren le tiraron un Blazer :Q_ **


	6. Capitulo6

**DFSDFSDHDFK , Prometi dos cap;)**

* * *

-Quien cantara en las regionales?-Dijo Artie.

-Nolose...-Dijo Tina.

-Para mi , santana tiene que cantar She Wolf- Dijo artie -y Kurt y Blaine Fix a Heart-

-Y por que nosotros?-Dijo Blaine.

-Es que Kurt es hermoso...-Dijo Artie.

-Hey, ya basta te dije-Dijo Blaine.

-Lo siento-Dijo Artie.

-Me encantaría cantar con Blaine , yo acepto-Dijo Kurt sonriendo-Tu?-

-Claro, también- Dijo mirando a Kurt.

-Sugiero que la cantemos Kurt y yo-Dijo Thomas.

-Ni en tus putos sueños, Looper-Dijo Blaine entre dientes.

-Hey chicos basta-Dijo me envió un mensaje diciendo que no regresa mañana que dirijamos Tina y yo-

-Bueno, el tema es que Kurt y YO-Le mando una mirada fulminante a Thomas-Cantaremos Fix a Heart.

-Bueno, Santana. Tu cantaras She wolf?-Dijo tina

-Se-Dijo limandose las uñas.

-Entonces quien cantara Gagnam Style?-Dijo tina.

-TU-dijeron todos.

-uh...-

* * *

Entraron a su casa y Kurt y Blaine se fueron a la Habitación.

-Por que le decías a Artie "¡BASTA!", pobresito-Decía Kurt ordenando su ropa.

-Me enojaba, yo soy el único que te puede alagar-Dijo Blaine agarrándolo de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo poniendo besos chicos en su cuello.

-Ah-Kurt soltó un pequeño gemido dándose vuelta para juntar su boca con la de Blaine. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras Blaine acostaba a Kurt sobre la cama.

Blaine empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas y chupetones.

-N-no me marques, amor-Dijo Kurt.

-¿Amor?-Dijo sonriendo besándolo metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa de Kurt, tocándole los pezones.

-Ahhh-Gimió en el oído de Blaine y el morocho se excito.

-N-no gimas, en mi oído o te follare sin compacion-Dijo frotándose contra el muslo de Kurt , El castaño gimio nuevamente-Quieres que siga?-Dijo Blaine agitado.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor...-Decía kurt sonrojado.

* * *

**Es muy cortito xD**


	7. Capitulo7

_Hey, actualice "enamorándome de mi sobrina" :)_

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Sexo adolescente (?) _**

* * *

-Ok...-Dijo Blaine volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente mientras le sacaba la camisa a Kurt viendo esa piel lechosa estando lista para hacerle marcas rojas. Kurt levanto la cadera para frotarse mas fuerte y gimieron alto.

-N-no vie-vienen tus papas?-Dijo kurt entrecortadamente debido a la excitación. Blaine susurro un no en respuesta. Blaine empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y bajándose la bragueta. Se saco el pantalón y Kurt le saco la camisa mientras se besaban. Blaine empezó a repartir besos por su pecho blaine dejando mordidas y pequeñas marcas rojas. Jugo con su pezón izquierdo mientras succionaba el derecho y escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos del castaño le saco el pantalón el castaño y vio el erecto miembro en el bóxer. El morocho bajo el bóxer y miro a Kurt. El castaño asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Qui-quieres seguir?-Dijo blaine agitado.

-S-si-Dijo Kurt. Blaine agarro su miembro y empezó a bombearlo.

-Tie-tienes lubricante?-Dijo el morocho bombeando suavemente.

-N-no, tu?-Dijo kurt jadeando.

-Si, espera-Dijo el morocho levantándose y revolviendo su escritorio encontrando finalmente un condón y lubricante. Se acostó nuevamente encima del castaño-Abre las un poco las piernas, amor-Dijo lubricando sus dos dedos. Kurt hizo caso y Blaine lo beso compartiendo saliva-Respira profundamente-Dijo mientras tanteaba con el dedo indice la entrada de Kurt. El castaño se tenso-No, relájate te voy a lastimar si te pones tenso-dijo y Kurt asintió. El morocho atrapo los labios de su primo una vez mas y introdujo el dedo en la entrada. Kurt gimió dentro del beso y tironeo los rizos.

-Mas-Dijo kurt jadeando. El morocho agrego un segundo dedo y empezó a sacarlos y meterlos-Aahh, sii ...¡AHÍ!-Grito Kurt cuando le toco la próstata-Mas, blaine!-Grito Kurt nuevamente arqueándose. Agrego un tercer dedo y torció los dedos y Kurt grito nuevamente- Ya no lo soporto, hazme el amor de una maldita vez, anderson!-Dijo desesperadamente Kurt tirando mas fuerte del cabello de Blaine. El morocho se saco los bóxer rápidamente y Kurt vio como el miembro del morocho era mas grande y mas grueso que antes. Trago saliva nerviosamente y lo miro a Blaine quien lo miraba embobado. Se puso el condón y echo lubricante a su miembro se puso entre las piernas del castaño

-Quiero que estés lo mas relajado posible o te puedo lastimar-Dijo Blaine poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada del mayor.

-Ta-también mira el mou-moustro que t-tienes entre la-las piernas-Dijo Kurt sonriendo y Blaine largo una carcajada.

-Por eso, Kurtie-Dijo y Kurt asintió y respiro relajándose poco a poco. Sintió como el morocho lo abrasaba y entraba en su interior. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda y jadeo fuertemente.

-¡Mierda! es-estas muy ap-apretado-Dijo y entro mas profundo en el interior del castaño. Kurt sintió como el miembro del morocho lo llenaba de una estocada y largo un fuerte gemido y Blaine lo miro y empezó a besar su cuello. Blaine jadeaba mientras se movía en círculos dentro del castaño y el daba pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Muévete-Dijo kurt con los ojos cerrados. Blaine saco su miembro hasta que la cabeza de su pene solo estaba dentro y volvió a entrar -¡AH!-Grito Kurt arqueándose, una vez mas le había dado a su próstata. Empezo a salir y entrar suavemente mientras escuchaba los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de Kurt y sentía como el castaño le rasguñaba la espalda. Eso era muy caliente-¡MAS FUERTE!-Grito Kurt y el morocho empezó a salir y entrar salvajemente mientras Kurt gritaba de placer. Blaine agarro el miembro de Kurt y comenzó a bombearlo fuertemente y Kurt se arqueo. El morocho empezó a salir mas fuerte y mas duro pegandole a la próstata en cada embestida. El interior de Kurt se apretó fuertemente contra su miembro. Kurt hizo una maniobra y Blaine quedo bajo el mayor. El castaño sintió como el miembro de su primo se le enterraba profundamente. Blaine rodó los ojos para atrás por tanto placer, Kurt gruño fuertemente. Blaine puso las manos en la cintura y ayudo a Kurt ir hacia arriba y hacia abajo como le pego duro a la próstata, El castaño chillo. Blaine agarro su pene y lo empezó a bombear nuevamente. El castaño empezó a moverse arriba abajo salvajemente mientras apretaba alrededor del miembro del morocho-¡M-me vengo!-Grito kurt y vio como su primo lo vio

-Tu-tu cara, dios mio!-Dijo Blaine con semen en el pecho moviendo a Kurt de arriba abajo sobre su pene buscando su culminación. Blaine sintió que se venia cuando le apareció la cara de su primo llegando al orgasmo en su mente-¡KURT!-Grito Blaine llenando el condón dentro del castaño. Kurt lamió su pecho y se acurruco en el cuello del morocho-No hagas mas eso-Dijo Blaine.

-Hacer que?-

-Lamer mi pecho-Dijo blaine

-Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir-Dijo bostezando.

-Ok, amor.-Dijo besandole la cabeza

* * *

**Me voy a dormir , estubo mal la escena esa? diganme:cc**

**¡Un review!**


	8. Capitulo8

**Hola! Chill y Miarren son mas que confirmados!**

**Me encanta Chill, me pareció adorable ver a Will y Chris tomados de la mano en parís hasta ya empece a Shippearlos. Miarren no me gusta mucho pero respeto su pareja y me encanta a Darren feliz, dijo que están hace mas antes de Glee. Me puso muy feliz...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Sexo explicito **

* * *

Kurt se desperezaba en la cama sintiendo una mirada y una suave caricia en su rostro, Abrió poco a poco los ojos y dio vuelta su cara viendo a Blaine mirando su pecho y volviendo a su rostro.

-Hola-Dijo Kurt mirando los ojos dorados con las pupilas dilatadas y acurrucándose en el pecho de Blaine. Cuando abrió los ojos de repente y se levanto precipitadamente con una sabana enredando su cuerpo asustando a Blaine.

-¡¿Que tienes?!-Pregunto Blaine asustado sentándose en la cama desnudo.

-¡Estas desnudo!-Grito Kurt y Blaine soltó una carcajada, El castaño bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo ya que había tirado la sabana por apuntar con un dedo a Blaine y ponerse una mano en la boca. Bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo y se cubrió su anatomía-¡Estoy desnudo!-Dijo dramáticamente. Blaine reía ante la expresión de su... pri-novio? después le preguntara.

-Claro que si, amor. Ayer tu me provocaste yo metí mi p...-Iba a terminar de decir la oración pero Kurt se subió a horcajadas de el estampando su boca contra la de Blaine

-Yo recordé recién lo que paso por que sentí un dolor en mi trasero, no hace falta explicar lo que hicimos-Dijo Kurt saliendo del beso empezando a frotar su miembro con el del morocho. Blaine gimió y paso una mano por la cintura de Kurt moliendo mas duro su anatomía con la del castaño. Kurt hacia los deliciosos sonidos jamas antes escuchados, si, Blaine veía pornografía pero no era comparado los gemidos graves de los hombres con los de Kurt, los del castaño eran totalmente excitantes seguramente te vinieras de solo escucharlo. La cara del castaño cuando llega al orgasmo es única, aprieta los ojos y abre los ojos en una 'O' perfecta y deja primero salir un chillido y después un grito de éxtasis.

-Nggh, lu-lubricante, Blaine-Decía jadeante Kurt mientras Blaine jugaba con sus pezones y mordía y chuponeaba su cuello.

-Si, espera-Dijo Blaine agitado rebuscando por encima de su mesita de luz y encontró el lubricante y se puso el liquido frió en los dedos, Tanteo el agujero de Kurt y empezó a hacer burlas. El castaño jadeaba y tiro fuertemente del pelo de Blaine

-Ya, deja de jugar o no tendremos relaciones nunca mas!-Dijo Kurt agitado sacando la mano de los rizos de Blaine.

-Si tu quieres-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada empujando los 3 dedos en su entrada de golpe. El castaño grito de dolor y de placer y clavo las uñas en la espalda de Blaine. El morocho empezó a bombearlos dentro y fuera rápidamente. Kurt gemía con pequeños 'ah, ah, ah" y eso excitaban mucho a Blaine.

-Ya b-blaine, por favor-Decía entrecortadamente el castaño. Blaine saco sus dedos dentro de la entrada rosa dilatada del castaño, el soltó un chillido y se aferro a los hombros del morocho. Este iba a agarrar su pene para lubricarlo pero el castaño le gano. Kurt agarro el pene del morocho y empezó a lubricarlo bajando y subiendo su mano. Blaine sintió que se venia pero aguanto. Una vez que estuvo lubricado el castaño se acerco un poco y puso el miembro en su entrada y fue entrando la cabeza. Kurt gimió y cerro los ojos, El morocho sostenía fuertemente su cintura. El castaño bajo de una estocada y gimió fuertemente. Blaine tiro la cabeza hacia atrás chocando con la pared totalmente consumido por el placer y la cavidad apretada y húmeda que estaba alrededor de su miembro. Kurt jadeaba fuertemente con la cara escondida en el cuello de Blaine y empezó a elevarse para adelante y para atrás jadeando. Se levanto para que solo la cabeza quede dentro y bajo, gimieron fuertemente y se besaran para ocultar esos gemidos.

-Blaainee-Gemía y gemía el castaño. Blaine lo miro y paso su brazo por la cintura del castaño y empezó a moverlo arriba y abajo-Mas...-Y Blaine lo hizo fuertemente y este grito cuando le toco la próstata y repetían el mismo acto cada vez mas fuerte, mas duro y mas rápido. Blaine besaba el cuello del castaño. Se empezaron a mover mas fuerte por que se estaban por venir.

-Te quiero...-Susurro Blaine antes de gruñir por la eyaculacion en el interior del castaño. Este se masturbaba, se vino por todo el pecho de Blaine antes de procesar en su cabeza lo que había dicho anteriormente el morocho.

-Yo también te quiero...-Dijo Kurt besando suavemente a Blaine, el morocho sonrió y le beso suavemente la mejilla

-Estas cansado?-Dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

-No, por que preguntas?-Pregunto curioso Kurt.

-Tengo hambre y tu cocinas perfecto-Dijo mirando a los ojos azules penetrantes

-Bueno...-Dijo levantándose con una sabana alrededor de su cadera. Blaine lo miro con las cejas alzadas-Date vuelta-Dijo Kurt. Blaine levanto una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

-Que?-Pregunto confundido y riendo.

-Que te tapes los ojos o nose, date la vuelta-Dijo Kurt

-Por que?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Tengo vergüenza, tápate ya Blaine!-Dijo Kurt sonrojado

-Bueno bueno-Dijo cerrando los ojos bajando la cabeza. Cuando sintió el ruido de la sabana y un jadeo. Blaine abrió los ojos rápidamente preocupado por el jadeo. Vio a Kurt que se pasaba una mano por los muslos y sacaba un liquido.

-Mira lo que hiciste!-Dijo Kurt mirando el semen en los dedos. Blaine largo una carcajada

-Ya, eres muy adorable-Dijo el morocho riendo. Kurt se sonrojo y fue al baño.


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Holus!:)_

* * *

-Que raro que no vinieron tus padres todavía-Dijo Kurt terminando de comer.

-Si, lose...-Dijo un extrañado Blaine. Kurt se levanto para poner los platos en el fregadero y vio en la heladera un nota.

-Blaine, mira esto-Dijo Kurt haciéndole una seña a Blaine para que se levante. El morocho fue a donde estaba el castaño y agarro la nota que estaba pegada.

_Mi querido Blaine y Kurt._

_Los dejamos solos 2 semanas por que nos tenemos que ir a cuidar a mi madre que ya saben que esta enferma. Les deje dinero sobre la cama de nuestro dormitorio. Pórtense bien, no hagan travesuras y no hagan una fiesta de locos ya Blaine me mostró la película esa que hacen una fiesta y se quema todo el vecindario y me quede asustada. _

_Nos vemos chicos._

_Pd: Salgan de fiesta, no se aburran. Solo no hagan fiesta en casa, salgan a bailar, pasear o hacer tonterías. _

_Marie&Nicholas._

-Parece que estamos solos...-Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Oh, claro que no. Me duele el trasero y mucho!-Dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca.

-No estaba pensando en eso-Mintió el morocho. Kurt lo miro fijamente-Ahí si lo pensaba, pero no-Dijo rindiéndose.

-Entonces... que?-Pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Saldremos de fiesta con todos los de glee!-Dijo Blaine emocionado.

-Bueno, vamos a avisarles-Dijo Kurt agarrando el teléfono marcando a todos los teléfonos.

_Artie: ¿Hola?_

_Brittany: Hola robot._

_Artie: Esperen, Blaine?_

_Kurt: Claro, los llame yo._

_Santana: Que paso? se les acabo los condones?_

_Kurt: Asquerosa, eso no._

_Blaine: Tenemos suficientes._

_Kurt: Ahi, madre santa. Ya basta_

_Santana: Tuviste noche salvaje no, anderson?_

_Brittany: Nosotras igual, santana._

_Santana: Cállate!_

_Rachel: A que se debe la llamada, Kurt?_

_Kurt: Bueno, Blaine y yo queremos salir a bailar. ¿Quieren ir?_

_Thomas: Contigo? A donde quieras._

_Blaine: Te matare._

_Kurt: Basta._

_Mercedes: Yo si, hola muchachos!_

_Puck: Yo igual, Te amo kurt!_

_Kurt: Igual yo, puckerman._

_Blaine: Basta ya._

_Puck: Jajaja, me gusta poner celoso a Blayners._

_Rachel: Claro que si, espero no dañar mis cuerdas vocales con el alcohol._

_Tina: Cla-claro._

_Mike: Me apunto!_

_Sam: Yo igual._

_Artie: Yo también._

_Santana: Yo si._

_Brittany: Creo que si._

_Blaine: Entonces vamos todos?_

_Todos: Claro!_

_Artie: Cuando?_

_Kurt: Hoy a la noche._

_Artie: Hola kurt..._

_Kurt: Hola artie._

_Artie: Por... por que hoy?_

_Blaine: Es sabado, deja de coquetear con el._

_Artie: Ok, ire._

_Santana: Esperen, el propósito es venir borrachos, me equivoco?_

_Blaine: No se, pero queremos divertirnos._

_Santana: Ya tienes diversión, en tu cama._

_Britanny: Nosotras ya tuvimos diversión en nuestra cama._

_Santana: Ya cállate!_

_Blaine: jajajaja, te acusaron!_

_Santana: tu también estúpido._

_Blaine: Ok._

_Rachel: Quien sera el conductor sobrio?_

_Blaine: No lose, tu?_

_Rachel: Okey, veamos. Vendrán todos a la casa de Blaine y nos cambiaremos ahí y saldremos de allí para el baile. ¿Okey?_

_Todos: Esta bien._

_Kurt: Okey, todo organizado?_

_Todos: Claro._

_Santana: Pero Kurt, faltan 3 horas para las 12, vamos ahora?_

_Kurt: Claro, vengan ahora!_

_Todos: Bueno!_

_Kurt: Adiós!_

-Ok, todo organizado-Dijo Kurt dándole un beso casto a Blaine. Este sonrió y lo agarro de la cintura besándolo profundamente gimiendo en el beso. Tocaron timbre y eran todos los chicos.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Santana agarrada de la mano con Britt entrando a la casa.

-Pasen!-Dijo animadamente Kurt. Thomas lo saludo con un beso en la comisura de los labios. El castaño se sonrojo y Blaine lo miro enojado.

-Bueno, chicas. Nos cambiamos?-Dijo Kurt. Las chicas asintieron y se fueron al dormitorio de sus tíos.

* * *

_Mañana actualizare todos mis fics, hasta este:)_

¡Un review!


	10. Chapter 10

Las chicas subieron hasta el cuarto y se encerraron ahí.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a cambiarnos?-Dijo Blaine tratando de romper el silencio.

-Yo ya me cambie, blayners-Dijo puck sacudiendo el cabello del morocho.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Quien se cambiara?-Dijo Blaine. Parece que estaban todos cambiados.

-Ok...-Dijo y se sentó en el sofá- ¿Vemos partido?- todos se sentaron en el sillón, algunos en el piso.

* * *

-Tienes algo con Blaine tu?-Pregunto Quinn

-Uh, es mi primo-Dijo nervioso, sus manos sudaban.

-Todas sabemos lo que hiciste el verano pasado hace 4 años-Dijo Santana. Kurt se sonrojo y Santana se divertía mucho haciéndolo poner nervioso-Oh... ¿Este es el baño del que Blaine habla siempre?-Dijo riendo y Kurt se ponía cada vez mas carmín.

-Ya basta!-Dijo Kurt tapándose la cara-Si, ese es el baño y también donde tuviste relaciones con Britt hace 2 semanas-Dijo y la latina lo miro con cara de muerte.

Quinn rió y se quito la playera de The Ramones que tenia. Rachel se la quedo viendo y luego se saco el corpiño de colores para ponerse uno negro. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt le quedaron viendo sus pechos.  
-¡Ya basta, pervertidos!-Grito Quinn riendo y se puso el corpiño rápido.

Todas las chicas se cambiaron, se maquillaron y se peinaron y luego bajaron.

-Y Kurt?-pregunto Blaine.

-Ahora baja porcelana, Blaine.- Dijo Santana agarrando a Britt de la cintura. Kurt bajo por las escaleras con un Jean negro pegado totalmente a los muslos y una camisa blanca con los botones primeros desabrochados mostrando su piel (que por suerte, sin chupetones). Blaine lo miro y justo cuando iba a agarrarlo de la mano vino Thomas y le estrecho su mano para que Kurt la agarrara. Este miro rápido a Blaine como pidiéndole permiso pero, el tenia la vista al piso. Kurt solo agarro la mano y todos se pararon del sillón.

-Vamos, chicos?-Dijo Kurt poniendo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su Jean. Todos fueron a fuera y Blaine agarro al castaño susurrándole...

-Recuerda, que tu eres mio-Dijo y Kurt sonrió.

* * *

-¡WOW!-Grito Santana eufórica bailando con Rachel y Britt con Quinn.

-Asique... sales con Britt?-Dijo Rachel hablándole al oído.

-Estamos en eso...-Dijo suspirando cansada-He oído que estas caliente por Fabray. ¿Es verdad?-Dijo santana apoyándose contra Rachel, esta la miro y rió por lo bajo. Se miraron por muchos segundos y luego juntaron sus bocas. Todo fue muy rápido, de un momento a otro Quinn las miraba con los ojos llorosos y Britt sorprendida. Estas no dijeron nada solo se fueron al baño. Se separaron del beso por falta de aire y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Kurt bailaba animadamente con Thomas y Puck. Thomas lo agarraba de la cintura por atrás y Puck por delante. Blaine los miraba atentamente desde la barra.

-Te quiero decir algo...-Dijo thomas cuando termino la primera canción. Casi todos los chicos pasados de copas. Blaine los miraba hasta que salieron de la fiesta, el decidió espiarlos.

-Uh... ¿Que necesi...-Una boca se pego contra la del castaño. Blaine miraba con rabia todo atrás de un bote de basura. Kurt trato de empujarlo pero no sirvió de nada por que Thomas era mucho mas fuerte que el. Se separo del castaño con un chasquido

-No te voy a pedir perdón si eso es lo que esperas-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Se volvió a acercar pero Kurt lo empujo.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES, THOMAS?!-Le dijo Kurt con rabia limpiándose los labios.

-Besándote antes de que me valla-Dijo con los ojos aguados.

-¿Que? ¿A donde?-Dijo Kurt agarrándolo por los hombros separandolo un poco de su cuerpo.

-A ninguna parte... deja, no me hagas caso-Dijo decepcionado.

-Dímelo, thomas...-Dijo kurt. y este negó.

-No, me da vergüenza...-Dijo thomas desviando su mirada por sus ojos llorosos.

-Por favor, dímelo... Algo grave es, esta po-Thomas no lo dejo terminar la frase por que dijo algo muy impactante.

-Tengo cáncer, kurt-Dijo largando las lagrimas acumuladas de sus ojos.

* * *

_Holus, ¿hago Faberry o Pezberry?_

_Espero que les alla gustado este cap y dejen un review._

_Bye:)_


End file.
